


Big Superfamily AU thing

by TheRapidFanGeek



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Cheesy, Cliche, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint and Scott Are in a Bromance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Bromance, Everyone Loves Him Though, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Hope Van Dyne Is a Good Girlfriend, Logan is A Dad To Wade, Loki and Bucky Are Good Boyfriends, Loki and Peter are Bros, Multi, Natasha & Peter & Scott Are In A Gossip Group, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, OOC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is adopted, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade, Really cute, Rocket Is Groot's Dad, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Sorry Not Sorry, Strange is Tired, Superfamily (Marvel), The Guardians Treat Groot Like Their son, Thor Is Protective, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vision and Peter Are Good Advice Givers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRapidFanGeek/pseuds/TheRapidFanGeek
Summary: (INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AND SOME DEPRESSION BUT IT'S CUTE, TRUST ME)After the events of Infinity war and getting everyone back alive and safe, Tony and Steve have a long talk. They come up with a decision to help everyone stay stable about everything that has happened, so they decide everyone now needs to live together. Not everyone agreed, like Captain Marvel, but those who did stayed and it was great.(Tony also adopted Peter just so he could make sure Peter was safe and would never be hurt again.)





	1. Introduction

A quiet and peaceful morning, it’s what it always starts as. Vision was up, making a small breakfast for him and Wanda. Wanda sat in the living room, reading a book quietly while happily waiting for breakfast. These two weren’t the first ones up, but were the first to get to the kitchen and eat breakfast. Steve was up and in the gym, Tony was up in his lab with Bruce, and Peter was at school, they didn't know about the others. 

Vision called Wanda in, and she put a mark in her book before getting up and walking to the kitchen. They ate in a comfortable silence, Wanda breaking it once to complement Vision on his cooking. When they finished, Wanda did the dishes, and they moved to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Then they heard the elevator ding. Looking over, they watched as Bucky walked in while stretching. “Morning Mr. Barnes.” Bucky gave slight nod in greeting, and then turned to move into the kitchen. He walked back out with an apple, lazing biting into it and swallowing before speaking. “Where’s Steve?” Wanda shrugged, “He was in the gym, not sure if he’s still there or not.” Bucky nodded and headed back to the elevator. “Thanks,” he mumbled, before walking in and letting the elevator’s doors shut. 

The gym wasn’t a shabby place. It had specific areas for practicing fighting, some for exercising, there’s a small dance room that is used once a week. It’s nice. Bucky heard some talking and walked towards the voices. He saw Steve and Natasha next to him, both chugging some water while also talking. “Morning Steve, Natasha,” Bucky spoke, moving to them. Steve smiled, and put the cap on his water. “Good morning Buck, wanna join us? We were about to do a little bit of fighting,” Steve offered, but Bucky politely denied. “I just woke up, I’m not ready to physically hurt myself, yet.” Steve shrugged, “Well alright. Come on Nat.” Steve grinned and the two started. 

The fifth floor was reserved specifically for this crew, which was blasting old school music while going through their morning routines. “Quill, quit hoggin’ the shower!” Gomora yelled through the door, “Some of us need to get clean as well!” Laughter echoed through the bathroom. “You should’a got here faster then!” Quill replied back. Gomora glared at the door before growling and then kicking it. “Woah, woah. Calm down feisty, you’re makin’ Groot nervous,” Rocket mumbled, walking past her. “Friday, open the door for Gamora,” Rocket spoke out. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with that, Ms. Gamora?” Gamora nodded, “Yes, I’ll be very okay with it.” The door slid open and Gamora stomped in. Quill shrieked as he was then thrown out of the bathroom by Gamora and then hit in the face with a towel. “Rude!” He grumbled as the door then slammed shut. “Friday! Don’t let anyone in!” Gamora yelled. “Yes, Ma’am,” the Ai replied. 

“Bruce, can you hand me that screw driver? I think I got something stuck in the hinges and I can’t quite reach it,” Tony mumbled. The lab was in the last floor of the house, it was pretty big and full of fancy tech. Bruce and Tony spend of bit of time down there, just trying to figure stuff out and build new inventions… And sometimes they go down just to gossip about the other heroes, but that’s a secret. Bruce handed the screw driver to Tony, and then looked at the blueprints they had floating around. “Hey, wouldn’t it make more sense to move this generator to the back instead of the front?” Tony looked over and watched as Bruce moved it around. “Hm… Yeah, that would work a lot better, be more convenient,” Tony spoke in agreement, and the two nodded, mostly to themselves, before going back to work. 

About forty minutes away was the high school. Peter walked the halls lazily while talking to Ned and MJ. “You know, how’s it been living with heroes?” MJ asked, looking to Peter, who just sighed. “It’s been fine, but they’re all so dysfunctional, it’s like a war every day in the house… There is a perk though.” Ned raised a brow, “And that is?” Peter held out his hand and his lunch came flying out of a portal with a note stapled to it saying; ‘Stop forgetting your lunch’ with a signature of the name Strange at the bottom. “They all look out for me cus I’m the youngest, well, Next to Groot, who’s a baby.” MJ chuckled, “That’s cool, Dude. You got, like, a bunch of super dads and moms.” Peter snorted, “What? No, no, no family thing. It’s all like a friendship.” Ned looked at the lunch bag, and then to Peter, “Dude, back of the bag.” Peter looked to him confused, and then turned the bag around, his face immediately turning a bright red. A ton of notes were on the back, all from some member of the heroes. 

A few miles away, Scott and Clint were hanging out in a cafe on an early morning Bro-date. “Dude, you have to try some of this hot chocolate. It’s amazing,” Clint spoke as he took another sip from it. “I’m good, the coffee here is pretty great,” he grinned a bit, taking a drink from his. “Maybe next time I’ll get it.” Clint nodded, “You should,” he paused, his eyes lighting up, “We should bring the kids here! They’d love it!” he exclaimed. Scott chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”


	2. The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for so much support already! I didn't think that many people would like this, but I'm glad they do!

That afternoon, about two, Loki and Thor sat on the roof of the building, both in a long silence, just watching. Then they heard the engines coming closer. “Ready, Brother?” Thor asked, getting into a stance, ready to jump. “As I’ll ever be,” Loki mumbled, jumping right after he spoke. Thor laughed and followed his lead, the two getting caught by Sam and Rhody. “Come here often?” Sam asked Loki while maneuvering through the sky. “No, not really,” Loki replied smartly. Not too far behind them, Thor and Rhody were laughing. “Sam, you better watch out, I’m catching up!” Rhodey called. Sam chuckled and called back, “Not for long, Rhody!” Sam dived and landed on his feet, placing Loki down, who ran in a hard sprint to the end of the field. Rhody watched and looked at Thor. “Ready?” Thor nodded and then he was dropped. Loki was grinning, hoping he was going to make it when he heard the thud and turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw his brother, and pred up, turning his head forward again. “I am beating you, Thor!” Loki yelled. “Think again, Loki!” Thor sped up and ran past the god. Loki growled and the two competed until they hit the end. It was a tie. 

Peter walked out of the high school, Ned following behind while talking to MJ. “Peter, slow down! We know you're excited about your date, but you need to chill a bit,” Ned spoke, moving to try and catch up. Peter stopped his face brightening in color. “It's not a date! I'm just hanging out with DP,” Peter whispered nervously. “Look, I gotta get going so I have time to change. I'll see you guys later,” Peter waved bye to them before running off and away from school grounds, towards the city. He ran for a bit, before diving into an alleyway. After making sure he was alone, he quickly changed into the thin latex of his suit. He then put on his mask and hid his backpack. While he was hiding it he heard footsteps and then; “Spidey!”

The fifth floor, as earlier, was still blasting with music, but it was more slow songs. Quill and Gamora danced in the corner of the main room, listening as Drax and Rocket argued. As they danced Quill suddenly felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see Groot looking back up at him. Quill chuckled. “Do you wanna dance with Gamora?” Groot nodded quickly and Quill bent down, picking him up happily. Gamora snickered. “Well alright, Groot. Do you know how?” Groot shook his head. The two just laughed and went to dancing with Groot, who seemed to be having a great time. Nebula was sitting on the couch with Mantis, arm lazing around her shoulders. She glanced over, noticing Mantis’ nervous expression clear as she watched the two fighting before her. Nebula rolled her eyes. “Will you both stop! Not everything deserves an argument!”

Bucky and Natasha were still in the gym, having some fun doing weird exercises that Natasha found on her phone. They didn’t hear the elevator open but they did hear voices. “Well, seems you two are having fun.” They looked to the floor from their spot on the ceiling, holding onto the bars with one hand while stretching their legs behind their backs with the other. They had the bars installed to practice arm strength, but they were basically high up monkey bars. Bucky felt a small smile form on his face and the two dropped down. “Hey, Thor. Hi, Loki,” Natasha greeted the Two. Bucky just half waved at them. “Hello, Natasha! Sir Banes,” Thor spoke happily in an address to them. Loki didn’t do much in address, just nodded. “You wanna join us?” Bucky asked. “We were doing some exercises that Nat found online.” Thor lit up with a nod. “That sounds fun!” He glanced at Loki. “how about it brother?” he offered. Loki shook his head. “No, I’m quite alright.” Thor narrowed his eyes before grinning. “Well, I think you’re just scared that I’ll one-up you by being more fit.” Loki looked offended quickly. It was on.

The lab was still occupied by Tony and Bruce, the two sitting in a comfortable silence until Bruce spoke up. “Tony, Steve just texted me. Strange is waiting for you upstairs,” Bruce spoke while looking over. Tony glanced up and nodded, closing whatever he was looking at. “Alright, thanks. I’ll be right back.”

In the living room, Steve and Strange sat on the couch. “So, Stephen, how was your day?” Strange looked at Steve and shrugged a bit, “It was alright, well, for the most part.” Steve nodded and looked towards the elevator. He watched it until it dinged and opened, Tony stepping out. “Well if it isn’t my two burdens,” Tony hummed, walking over. “What is it you need, Strange?” Tony asked, standing in front of the two on the couch. Strange looked over Tony and sighed. “It’s about Peter,” Strange started, but was immediately interrupted. “Peter? What about him, is he hurt?” Tony never really showed when he was concerned for others, at least not in front of people he knew (thought) would downgrade him for it, but Peter changed that. Strange sighed and shook his head. “No, he’s fine, you made sure about that. I’m just worried about him. He’s been forgetting things all over the place, and, according to Ms. May, he only gets this way when he’s on edge.” Tony raised a brow, “Are you suggesting he’s nervous about something?” Strange shrugged, “Nervous, paranoid, anxious, it doesn’t matter how you phrase it. I think he’s still hung over everything.” Tony felt that hit him like a brick and it showed. He had been feeling terrible after that and thinking that Peter still hasn’t completely moved on- “Tony…” Tony was snapped out of his thought by Steve, “I think you should talk to him, Peter I mean. I don’t know much about what happened to him and you, or much of anything ‘bout the kid, but you’re obviously torn over him.” Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to think.


	3. Talking

It was later in the day, about four. Peter moved carefully from building to building, making sure not to be totally seen so that they couldn’t be followed by news reporters. “Spidey, pal, listen. I know that this may seem all fun and stuff, but do I have to be stuck like this?” Peter looked down to Wade, who was stuck to his back by a few webs, kind of like a baby carrier made of webs. “You got the news on our tail, yes this is necessary. Do you think I wanna be interviewed, especially with you by me? I wouldn’t hear the end of it,” Peter spoke strictly, stating it as a discomfort, which wade noted quietly. “Well, whatever makes ya happy. Only wish it was more back front to back instead of back to back,” wade talked in a flirty tone and Peter rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he mumbled, landing on the roof of a building. 

In the Gym, Thor and Nat were locked in a heated battle for who could hold being upside down longer on a handstand. So far it’s been two minutes and neither of the two have even started to shake. Bucky was leaned against the wall, watching the two while drinking some water. Loki was sitting on the ground next to him, also watching. The two had been partners for most of the exercises, but now they were just sitting. “Your brother is kinda impressive, has a lot of skills,” Bucky muttered in between sips. Loki glanced up and then towards Thor. “You’d be surprised, but then again, everyone feels that way about him,” Loki sighed, and then pushed himself up off the floor. “I suppose I should be going, there’s nothing left to do here,” he paused and then looked at Bucky, “Thank you for your time though, it was… nice to be talking with someone different than what I usually am stuck with.” With that simple sentence, Loki walked towards the elevator, though quiet mumbling to himself could be heard. Thor laughed once the elevator closed, “Well, it looks like Loki might be finally warming up to everyone!”

Rhody sighed as he sat on the roof by Sam. “Dude, do you know who’s cooking tonight?” Rhody asked, leaning his head back to look up at the sky. Sam thought for a minute, but shook his head, “No, but I sure hope it’s not Cap or Tony. They both cook like garbage when mad, and I think they both are pretty upset.” Rhody nodded, sighing a bit, “Well, I guess that means we gotta figure it out. I hope it’s Vision or Wanda though, they’re really good cooks.” The two laughed and started talking about who the best cook in the home is. 

Tony paced the living room, the other two had left a while ago, leaving just him. Should he call Peter, or just leave it be? Maybe they could go out for dinner and talk? He shook his head, bringing his hands to his face. None of those would work, he knew it. He just had to somehow find a way to get Peter to tell him, ease him into it. The elevator opened, drawing Tony’s attention to it. He watched as Loki stepped out and then headed into the kitchen. Suddenly, he had an idea.

It was about seven when Peter finally got home. He had stopped at May’s apartment to talk to her for a bit at six and left at six thirty. He took the elevator up to the living room, stretching and yawning softly. When the elevator opened, he walked out, looking into the room. He saw no one, but then spotted Loki. “Mr. Loki?” Peter asked out. Loki looked over lazily. “Ah, finally here, Peter. Come here and sit, I need to have a word with you,” Loki mumbled. Peter slowly nodded and walked over, sitting on the chair next to the couch. Then he heard footsteps. Looking towards the kitchen's entrance, he watched as Vision walked out and head over. Peter caught in quickly that this was going to be a long talk.

Tony fiddled around the lab, Bruce watching. “Tony, you know if you're nervous, you can just go up there and talk yourself,” Bruce stated. He watched as Tony tensed and then looked over. “I'm not nervous, I'm just worried, ” Tony grumbled out. Bruce rolled his eyes a small bit, “same thing, Tony.” Tony sighed and shook his head. “Do you think Peter’s okay?” Bruce raised a brow but nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure he is. He’s a tough kid, Tony, and I’m sure he’s been looking up to you. He’ll be okay,” Bruce spoke reassuringly. Tony finally relaxed after a few minutes, and the tense silence was replaced by a calming and comfortable one. Until the elevator dinged. Both the scientist looked over, watching quietly as Peter walked in. “Peter?” Tony asked quietly, moving from his spot, towards the boy. Peter looked at him, he looked just as on edge, but also like he had been relieved of tons off his shoulder. “Mr. Stark--Dad. Dad? I’m really sorry if I worried you… Um, Loki and Vis told me everything, and uh, I’m okay. I promise you, I’m okay, maybe a little shaken up still, but I swear I’m still okay.” Tony took a moment, but slowly smiled a small, gentle smile. “I know you are kid, you’ve just been acting off these past few days. Got anything on your mind?” Tony asked, walking over. Peter lit up, “You have no idea! There’s a science fair coming up, so I’ve been stressed over that, and---” Peter's voice faded out as Tony led him into the elevator. He looked to Bruce, who just nodded, and waved him off. Tony nodded back and pressed a button, the elevator closing. 

Bruce sighed as he worked alone in the lab. He didn’t usually stay to long after Tony leaves, but he had to finish up a few reports and blueprints. Rubbing his temples he started speaking. “Friday? Can you ask someone to bring me down some Coffee? And while you’re at that, remind me to get a coffee station down here.” “Of course, sir.” Bruce nodded and then waited patiently by getting himself back to work. It was about five minutes later when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice and the sweet aroma of coffee hitting him, “Bruce? I do believe you asked for some coffee?” Bruce turned around in his seat and smiled, “Yes, I did, thank you, Thor.” Bruce held out his hands and Thor handed him the cup, before looking at the blueprints. “What is this for?” Bruce turned to face it while taking a long sip off his drink. He put the cup down afterward and then started, “Well, it’s supposed to be a design for a new weapon for one of the new suits Tony and T’challa are collabing on, but I can’t seem to get the design quite right.” Thor nodded, looking at the paper. “Well, then why worry about it? Stark will be down here sooner or later, why not take a break?” Thor suggested. Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like that’s a good idea.” The sarcasm missed Thor and he grabbed Bruce’s arm, “Excellent!” For as long as the two have been friends, Thor still can’t recognize it when Bruce is trying to make a joke. The awkward male quickly grabbed his coffee before he was dragged to the elevator. This was going to be a painfully long night.


	4. Worried Peace

Natasha sighed as she held the phone to her ears, listening as Clint ranted on about some topic she didn’t bother listening to. “Clint, it’s 2 AM. We live in the same place, you can tell me tomorrow. I’m also 90% sure your wife is awake. I’m really tired, let me and her sleep.” He paused, and looked to his wife, who was indeed awake and trying to cover her ears with pillows. He let out a small ‘oh’ and then started up again, “Sorry, Nat. I’ll go, I should probably get some sleep. Night.” Nat smiled a small bit, “Night.” They hung up and Nat put her phone down on the charger, sighing softly as she laid down for a some needed rest, mentally reminding herself to kill Clint tomorrow morning. Then her phone went off again.

Natasha wasn’t the only one being kept up though, Bruce sat on the couch in living room with Thor, who was drinking a beer while laughing. He didn’t want to say, but he was having an alright time, the only thing that would make it better was sleep. He yawned quietly, grabbing his coffee -his fifth cup- and drank some of it down. “Bruce, if you need, I won’t mind if you go to sleep,” Thor stated between drinks. Bruce chuckled tiredly, and put the cup down. “Ah, yeah, no. I’m fine, I can stay up for hours.” His voice was losing it’s tone, and slipping into a quieter one. Thor knew he was probably lying, but nodded anyways. He glanced to the TV, which was playing a movie which caused his earlier laughter. After a few minutes, he felt the couch shift and then something land on his shoulder gently. He turned his head and grinned with a quiet chuckle. Bruce passed out. 

Loki quietly sat in his room, which was in the third floor, not bothering to sleep or do much. He usually took this time to get his thoughts put together or to annoy Thor, but tonight he just didn’t want to. He sighed lightly and then heard quiet knocking on his door. He sat up and looked to it, before slowly standing and walking over. He hesitated, but opened the door. When the door opened, it revealed Peter standing there with his phone in his hand and a nervous look on his face. “Hi, Loki,” Peter mumbled. Loki raised a brow, “What are you doing up this late, Peter?” Peter looked around, before back at him. “I need a favor, a big one,” he stated quietly. Loki nodded, and stepped aside from the door. “I’m listening.” 

The next morning was eventful to say the least.

Thor ended up falling asleep shortly after Bruce late that night, and woke up to the sound of snickering. He opened his eyes to see Natasha looking at him, Clint next to her. “Hm?” he hummed in question and the two laughed a bit. “Late night?” Clint asked, and motioned his hands. Thor followed them, and finally noticed- which is probably an issue that he just now noticed- Banner was in his lap, nuzzled up to him and quietly snoring. Thor laughed lightly. “Ah, yes! Me and Bruce were up late talking and relaxing. We must’ve fallen asleep,” he stated with a grin, “No big deal.” Clint and Nat chuckled again, and Thor gave them both confused looks, then Bruce start to move a bit, till he was sitting up a little and rubbing his eyes. He popped one open, and gave a confused look to Thor, who was smiling. “Good morning, Bruce.” 

The elevator dinged and Tony came rushing into the living room, Loki trailing behind him. “It’s nothing to worry about, Stark. He just wanted to get some early morning exercise in,” Loki spoke tiredly, waving his hand as he did. Tony shook his head. “He is supposed to tell me when he goes out, he did not tell me,” Tony grumbled. Bruce got off of Thor’s lap, not really questioning the situation, because he doesn't really want an answer, and looked to Tony. “Did Peter run off again?” he asked with a yawn. Tony nodded, “Yeah, have any of you seen him?” They all shook their heads, except Clint who slowly nodded. “Uh, yeah, he was in the kitchen at about 5. He told me he was just getting a snack before going back to bed,” Clint shrugged a bit. Tony rubbed his eyes, sighing loudly. “I’m going to kill that kid,” he grumbled out. “Peter is home, sir,” Friday spoke out, immediately after, the elevator dinged and opened, revealing Peter. He was looking at his phone, till he walked out, then he looked up and his face dropped quickly. “Oh, hey...” 

Bucky yawned as he jogged a steady pace on the treadmill. To his right, Steve was doing the same, but a little fast, him stretching a bit. “You doin alright so far?” Steve asked, glancing to Bucky as he reached to pick up the speed. Bucky nodded, following in his lead, the two boosting it so they were at a slow run. “I can take more than just this,” Bucky stated, and Steve laughed lightly. “Yeah, I know Buck. Just teasin, ya look tired. Stay up late?” Bucky shook his head. “Nah, just got up to early, y’know?” Steve nodded. “Yeah, I do.” They heard some voices coming from the entrance and Bucky slowed down his to a walk, before just stopping. Steve did the same, it helped loosen the muscles a bit. Then the two hopped off and went to see who it was who walked in.


	5. Peter's Night Out (and then some)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just some filler while I try to finish some actual character developing plot lines.
> 
> Be ready for that. :p

_Loki watched as Peter -now dressed fully in his suit- made his way out of his window. “Thanks again for covering for me, Loki. I really appreciate it.” Loki nodded a bit waving his hand in a shoeing manner to the boy, “Yes, yes, I get it. Just be back soon so Stark doesn't kill me.” Peter laughed lightly and nodded. “Of course, bye!” Peter dropped from the window, and Loki closed it with a small sigh before going back to his bed._

_Peter took about fifteen minutes before he was able to swing around the city. He made his way up to the roof of a building, standing on the edge after he got to the top. After waiting for twenty-five minutes he heard a voice. “Hey, Spidey! Didn't think you'd show up,” Wade spoke as he walked over. Peter turned around and chuckled lightly. “Well, yeah. You said it was an emergency. It must be some type of one to keep me_ waitin _twenty-something minutes. What is it?” Wade grinned from behind his mask. “Follow me.”_

 _The two spent seven minutes jumping and climbing from building to building till they finally got to the ‘emergency’ which was just a picnic Wade set up at 3 AM. Peter glanced_ to _Wade. “Are you serious?” He asked. Wade looked over. “What? Do you not like it?” Peter shook his head, “No, no I like it, it's nice, but Wade. Of all times, 3 AM?” Wade shrugged a bit and walked to the blanket. Sitting down, he waved Peter over, who listened, may it be hesitantly, and sat down by him. “It's the haunted hour, I was thinking we could listen to scary stories while eating,” Wade spoke and lazily motioned to his laptop which was in front of the food, which was four sandwiches, a bag of chips, and a small foam cooler filled with pop next to it all. Peter nodded a bit, “Sounds great… but I can't stay too long.” Wade nodded happily and it was all set._

_The two sat there for a bit, eating while watching some video full of scary stories that were claimed to be true. Peter ended up taking off his mask and so did Wade. Wade was enjoying it, obviously not caring about it being creepy. Peter, on the other hand, was scared to death and stress chewing every bite of his sandwich out of fear. Wade looked over to him, letting out a loose chuckle. “You okay, Spidey?” Peter glanced at him, swallowing one of his bites. “Y… yeah. I’m totally fine,” he mumbled, eyes darting back to the video. Wade raised a brow and quickly looked over Peter. “Pete, if you’re scared we can stop watching the videos,” Wade spoke and watched as Peter hung his head in defeat. He also heard a small relieved sigh from the other. Wade rolled his eyes and leaned forward, shutting the laptop._

_A few minutes passed after that and the two had finished their meals. “Hey, Peter. You remember when we met? Back in middle school?” Wade asked and Peter laughed quietly, nodding. “Yeah, Of course. You were an ass to me.”_

_Peter and Wade had known each other for a rather long time. Wade was a year older than him, and they met at a daycare when Peter was 5 and he was 6. That being said, they didn’t hit it off right away. Peter was a little shy and didn’t totally favor him, and Wade was loud and kind of a bully to him. Really they only became friends when Peter hit fourth grade, and even then it was because Peter was ‘accidentally’ nice to him, and Wade realized he needed a friend like that._

_When Wade started to be nice to him, Peter was fully suspicious, but slowly they grew closer. Wade was even over to hang out, and May loved him, well, the polite him. It was a few years after they became friends that Peter got his powers, but he didn’t reveal those to Wade until sometime before the Vulture incident. Speaking of the vulture incident, that whole thing terrified the living shit out of Wade when he heard. After the vulture incident, Peter learned Wade was Deadpool, which terrified him, but Peter was slowly able to calm down over the whole situation and convince Wade to not kill the Vulture. The whole reason Peter found out was_ because he _got a lead from a few officers that someone was stalking out around the prison and Peter offered to check it out._

 _Wade hummed and looked up at the sky. “I was, but I think I’ve grown on ya, huh?” Peter looked at him and Wade looked over as well. “Yeah, sure, you’ve grown as a parasite on me,” Peter teased, and Wade took fake-offense to it. “Ah, shut up, Pete. You love me.” Peter’s face heated up a bit, but he just chuckled awkwardly and punch Wade’s shoulder lightly while looking away, being cautious of his own strength. “Yeah, whatever,” he squeaked out, and Wade awed a bit before laughing loudly, Peter looking at him again. Wade wasn’t bad looking. He likes to say to Peter that he shouldn’t get used to his looks, but Peter took no notice to it and really got used to everything about Wade. Wade had blonde hair that was styled in a messy way, and it wasn’t much longer than his to the bottom of his ears. He also had nice blue eyes, which fitted his personality with a bit of a electricity laced in them. Wade calmed down a bit and looked back at Peter, there eyes meeting before they both looked away. “U-uh, um… Thanks for this, Wade, but I should be getting home and stuff, I mean it’s already-” “4:45,” Wade answered, and Peter nodded, before tensing, and quickly getting on to his_ feat _. “It’s almost 5! I definitely have to get home.” Wade frowned, and grabbed his and Peter’s masks, handing Peter his and throwing his own on. “You’re not gonna help me clean?” Peter looked at him and groaned. “I’ll be back in a bit to help you clean, but I have to tell Loki I’ll be out longer, and I have to make sure my dad isn’t awake. He’d flip out.”_

_Peter left after a quick agreement from Wade, and he made it home rather quickly. He climbed the outside wall of the building to Loki’s window, tapping it gently and waiting. When it opened up, a very irritated Loki grabbed him and pulled him inside. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” Peter squeaked and stood straight up after Loki let him go. “About 5?” Loki nodded. “Stark has gotten up three times to check on you, and I had to cover for you three times, which is very, very hard to do. You were supposed to be back so I wouldn’t have to do anything involving him.” Peter raised a brow, “Actually, Mr. Loki, you said for me to be back so Dad doesn’t kill you.” Loki paused and then sighed. “You’re a clever one, aren’t you? Oh well, just get to bed already.” Peter paused and nervously smiled from behind his mask. “Actually…”_

_After talking with Loki, Peter made his way to the kitchen, where he saw a very tired Clint. Peter bit the inside of his cheek and walked to the fridge, Clint looking at him. “Morning, kid… What’re you_ doin _up?” Peter looked at him after pulling out a water bottle. “Um, I’m getting a snack before going back to bed.” Clint was too tired to notice the suit or the fact Peter was holding a water bottle, he just nodded and simply said, “Okay, sleep tight,” before drinking a bit of coffee to try and wake him up. Peter nodded and quickly exited the kitchen and made his way back into the elevator._

_When Peter got to Wade again, he helped pick up, taking the cooler to one of Wade’s friend’s house. The two ended u just hanging out around the city that morning though. It was nine when Peter finally headed back home. He got to the building and stepped in, pulling out his phone from a pocket that was made into the suit. He took off his mask and hit the button that took him to the living room. After that, he unlocked his phone and checked his notifications. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he walked out before finally looking up. Once he did his face fell quickly. “Oh, hey...”_

Tony glared at Peter and Peter slowly pocketed his phone before meeting his gaze. “I, uh… I know this looks bad, but I swear it’s not-” Where’d you go, Peter?” Tony cut him off, crossing his arms. “I went to the city…” Peter answered honestly, and Tony knew, but he also knew it was only half the truth. He examined Peter’s face, and then met his eyes again. “When’d you leave? You look like you didn’t get any sleep.” Peter shifted a bit, before mumbling an answer. Tony raised a brow, “What was that?” Peter looked down, “I left at 2 this morning…” Natasha choked on her coffee, “2 AM? Kid, are you crazy, you need your sleep! Plus, what if something happened to you, we wouldn’t have known!” Natasha spoke up, looking over. Tony nodded, “Natasha’s right, what were you thinking?” Peter shrugged, “I-I guess I wasn’t… Sorry, I know, it was dumb…” Tony sighed, running a hand to rub his eyes. “Look kid, I’m not as mad as I should be, you just gotta listen to the rules, okay? Please? They’re there for a reason.” Peter nodded, “I know, yeah… I’m sorry, Dad…”

Tony felt his emotions switch from strict to more sentimental, everytime Peter called him dad Tony just really couldn’t stay mad. He never thought he’d have a son, adopted or not, so hearing his son call him dad made him proud, because he knew he finally found something to keep him happy when times get terrible, something he can fall back on. An actual family. Tony snapped back into reality, and shook his head. “Alright, alright. Apology accepted, just never do it again, okay? Now go get some sleep kid.” Peter nodded, a small smile forming on his face.


	6. Uncle (Author Apology chapter One-Shot thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Peter go and be buds, featuring apology in the notes. Also, WARNING: Contains homophobia and bullying. Not a lot, but it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so- So sorry for not updating. I am working on the next chapter but things have been coming up with school starting up again and my grandma pulling her hip leaving me to take care of my little sister when she can't, it's been a lot of work. 
> 
> So,,,have this rough draft of a chapter I was going to make the first chapter of this story but never did, it was even supposed to hold a date with Steve, Strange, and Tony but I got lazy?? And I felt that would have rushed the whole point of this book. 
> 
> Anyways, it's based on Peter and Loki being buds and it's only, like, 600-700 words. Enjoy it though! I'll update with the big chapter soon, I promise!

Peter was left alone a lot at the tower, mostly because of how often the others go on missions that he isn’t allowed to go on. Sometimes he is left at his aunt May’s house though. Today wasn’t one of those times, but he did have a babysitter, probably one others would think is terrible, but he loved him. 

“Loki, do you mind if I order a pizza?” Loki looked to Peter and sighed. “No, go ahead, it’s not like you’re not old enough to make your own decisions. Finish applying the mascara first though, I don’t want to only look half finished.” Peter nodded and grinned, bringing the brush up to the god’s eyes. 

Loki and Peter have been close ever since the two had met when Peter was first adopted. Loki wasn’t to much older than him, at least appearance wise, so they got along well with age relation. Plus, Loki respected Peter’s needs for freedom, and Peter really appreciated that. 

Peter finished applying the makeup and then stood up. He heard Loki follow in his lead and move toward the mirror while Peter walked to grab his phone off the counter. As he grabbed it, he turned it on, revealing he had been spammed with messages from Wade. Chuckling, he answered the spam with a simple ‘hello’ and then went to the calling part, dialing the pizza place closest to the tower. “Do you want anything on it, Loki?” Peter asked. Loki thought about it for a minute, “You know I'm okay with anything, also, good job on the makeup, you're improving.” Peter grinned brightly, that made his day.

Peter went to pick up the Pizza, Loki coming with him just to flaunt off the makeup. Before they left, Peter spoke his concern over Loki wearing it in public only for Loki to reply with, “You spent an hour on this, I’m not just going to keep it to myself.” They walked for a few minutes till they got to the place. “You can wait out here, I’ll be right back,” Peter mumbled, pulling out his wallet while he walked in. Loki watched him walk in, before turning a bit and leaning against the wall, waiting patiently. He heard some laughing and two guys making their ways to the shop. They both glanced to Loki, but carried on, walking in. Loki didn’t mind them, just going back to looking at the ground. 

Peter didn’t take long and came out of the shop with a box of pizza in his hands. “Alright, you ready to go?” Peter asked, looking at Loki. Loki looked over Peter and after a moment, his eyes locked on his. “Did those two do something?” Peter raised a brow, but his nervousness was visible. “Peter, I’m not going to take this lightly if you don’t tell me the truth,” Loki warned, pushing himself off the wall. The door opened and the two boys came out, both looking over and snickering. Peter’s face dropped and he tried to start walking away. “C’mon, Loki…” Peter mumbled. “Well, Parker, always thought you were gay, but didn’t know you had an actual boyfriend,” the male teased in a mean manner, and Loki glared at him. Loki looked at them in a way that shut them up quickly. “Listen here you brats, I don’t know who you are, but mess with him again and you’ll face my wrath,” Loki hissed at them before pulling out a dagger from his belt. The boys both screamed and ran off. Loki put the dagger back and then looked to Peter who looked at him with some amazement. Loki blushed a little and rolled his eyes, “Let’s go before I have to deal with anymore imbeciles.” Peter nodded and the two headed back home to enjoy some pizza.


End file.
